


an instant of infinity

by Elysabeth



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, addax dawn is a grown ass man and does not cry, gayer than planned, reunion scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysabeth/pseuds/Elysabeth
Summary: Jace Rethal stands in the middle of the crowd.





	an instant of infinity

**Author's Note:**

> hi, it was only a matter of time until i wrote something for this fandom, and here it is
> 
> it is about space gays, no one is surprised
> 
> my life has been full of space gays these past few months

Jace Rethal stands in the middle of the crowd, looking far too regal for someone who has been dead for the past ten years. For someone who should _still_ be dead, dead people don't come back to life, _fuck_ –

There's something like a sob, or maybe a laugh, he doesn't even know, stuck in Addax's throat.

Even with the dark bruises under his eyes, the scar on his temple, the way his hair grows floppy and uneven, he is gorgeous.

Jace Rethal, beautiful hero of the Golden Branch, with his bright blue eyes and his dimpled lopsided smile, stands in the middle of the crowd. Addax truly hopes he isn't hallucinating from sleep deprivation.

He walks up to him until he can count the freckles on his cheekbones. "Jace," he says, and the name comes out strangled and breathless.

He hasn't said this name in _ages_. He'd like to say he hasn't thought it too, but that would be a lie. Jace Rethal was – still is – a constant regret in the back of his mind. 

"Hey, Addax," Jace says as if it hasn't been ten years, as if Addax hasn't tried to steal the Golden Sphere from him, as if the war hasn't broken them apart.

"Fuck," Addax says, elegantly. "Fuck, Jace, you died."

Jace grins, cheeky and charming, his hands still in the pocket of his pants. "Oh really? No one had told me. Thanks for informing me," he jokes. "You're looking pretty alive yourself for someone who is supposedly dead."

Addax's laugh is sharp and unexpected. It claws at his throat, demands to be let free, comes out as a short and bitter thing.

He raises his hand, traces the shape of Jace's cheekbone with his thumb. 

"I missed you," he admits. "There isn't a night I haven't thought of you."

Jace's smile drops, and his whole demeanor changes. Addax finally notices the paleness of his skin, the way Jace's bones seem to poke out from his body, how thin he truly is.

Jace scrunches his nose the way he does when he's about to cry. He throws his arms around Addax, tucks his nose in Addax's neck. 

He stays frozen for a moment. He hasn't hugged anyone in literal years. But there are things your body never quite forgets, and Jace is one of them. 

Addax burrows his nose in his blond curls and holds him tight, as tightly as he can without hurting him. Jace's shoulders shake as he cries, and Addax's shirt is wet with his tears.

Jace is warm and alive though, and the universe may be going to shit, but in this instant, this little infinity tucked between two seconds, the world and Addax's heart are at peace. 


End file.
